Whatever It Takes
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Their parents have walked these halls nearly 25 years ago. Now it's their time to shine. Follow the lives of the kids of Degrassi as they tackle this drama-filled school and live through love, lies, and everything that comes in the true Degrassi fashion. Collaboration with ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe! SYOC-Applications Open!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! StylishFashionista here, but call me Camilla ;) I am here today to discuss an important topic... THE NEWEST DEGRASSI SYOC! This is a collaboration with ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe (Hi guys! -Chloe) so this should be fun and exciting to write! Like most, this is a future fic, so yes, the Degrassi characters we know today are the parents of these upcoming characters that you guys are going to make! This is going to be a lot like the Degrassi episodes we're so used to (having an A, B, and C plot). Before we start, I'm going to lay a few rules. Here we go!**

**1: Please be detailed in your application! I am serious when I say this, and so is my collab partner. We both want each character to have an A-plot, and to do that, we would prefer if your character(s) had a little bit more of a detailed personality. It'll be a lot easier that way**.

**2: If you're going to submit a character, please know that we would love if you would review every single chapter. We would love to know how we're interpreting your characters (if we're doing anything wrong, please, don't be shy and tell us! We'll totally try our best to fix it!) and your opinions on the other characters. So, please?**

**Actually, that's it. Let's go to the li**s**t!**

**Eclare:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12**

**-1 son, grade 10**

**-1 daughter, grade 9**

**Jatie:**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**-1 daughter, grade 9 (position taken by moi, Camilla)**

**Drianca:**

**-1 son, grade 10**

**Spinner/Jane:**

**-1 daughter, grade 10**

**Sav/Anya:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**Fimogen:**

**-1 daughter, grade 10**

**-1 son, grade 10**

**(I always thought Fimogen would adopt twins for some odd reason-Camilla)**

**Dolly J:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**Jonnor:**

**-1 son, grade 10**

**Zaya:**

**-1 daughter, grade 9**

**Miles/Tristian:**

**-1 daughter, grade 9**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**Dallas/Alli:**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**Ziley:**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**-1 daughter, grade 10 (position taken by me -Chloe)**

**Beckadam (all adopted so get creative):**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**-2 daughters, both grade 10**

**(I feel like Becky and Adam would like a bunch of kids –Chloe)**

**Marisol/Mo:**

**-1 daughter, grad**e** 12**

**That all together is 26 characters! Oh my gosh! Anyways, here is the application form. You can send in as many OCs as you want, but we can't guarantee that all of them will get in. Also, you can submit through review or PM (whichever one suits you the most). Also, I will delete this chapter and the chapter saying what OCs have been accepted AFTER the first real chapter is posted. Just giving you a heads up! Anyways, what you all have been waiting for... THE APPLICATION FORM! (I just became an announcer there,****lol)**

**Auditioning For:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Religion:**

**Sexu**a**lity:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Tattoos/Pie**r**cings:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Music taste:**

**Biggest Fear and Why (phobia****):**

**Plot ideas (not necessarily for your character, but for anyone):**

**Anythi**n**g else?:**

**There we go! You may start submitting in 3!** **2! 1! GO!**


	2. Only Some Characters-Submit More!

**Heya! It's Camilla here! Sorry for not updating for so long,** **was really busy these days. But now you guys get to see the uncompleted list! If your OC got in, then you'll see their name and your penname next to the role you signed up for. If not, you can always try again. :) So, without further ado, let's get to the list!**

**Eclare:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12 (Scarlett Goldsworthy, made by degrassigirl101)**

**-1 son, grade 10 (Beau Goldsworthy, made by AlixTheCreature)**

**-1 daughter, grade 9 (Trini Goldsworthy, made by GoldDragonNinja)**

**Jatie:**

**-1 son, grade 12 (Matthew Martin, made by Kari)**

**-1 daughter, grade 9 (Avalon Matlin, made by StylishFashionista)**

**Drianca:**

**-1 son, grade 10 (Michael Torres, made by The Element Known as '115)**

**Spinner/Jane:**

**-1 daughter, grade 10**

**Sav/Anya:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**Fimogen:**

**-1 daughter, grade 10 (Gabrielle Moreno-Coyne, made by Moviemaniac1992)**

**-1 son, grade 10 (Obie Moreno-Coyne, made by The Crystal Gems)**

**Dolly J:**

**-1 daughter, grade 12 (Peyton Coyne, made by degrassigirl101)**

**-1 son, grade 9 (Hunter Coyne, made by garyjalon)**

**Jonnor:**

**-1 son, grade 10 (Fraser Delaurier, made by Sugary Luna)**

**Zaya:**

**-1 daughter, grade 9 (Alina Novak, made by WaffleManiac)**

**Miles/Tristian:**

**-1 daughter, grade 9**

**-1 son, grade 12 (Miles Hollingsworth IV, made by Guest)**

**Dallas/Alli:**

**-1 son, grade 9**

**-1 son, grade 12**

**Ziley:**

**-1 son, grade 12 (Archie Stavros-Park, made by Guest)**

**-1 daughter, grade 10 (Cassie Stavros-Park, made by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe)**

**Beckadam (all adopted so get creative):**

**-1 son, grade 9 (Jayden Torres, made by shadowssj12)**

**-1 son, grade 12 (David Torres, made by theyoungertorres)**

**-1 daughter, grade 10**

**-1 daughter, grade 10**

**Marisol/Mo:**

**-1 daughter, grad**e** 12 (Mariola Mashkour, made by Sugary Luna)**

**Congrats to everyone who got in! We still have spaces left, so please submit more! Here's the form.**

**Auditioning For:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Religion:**

**Sexu**a**lity:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Tattoos/Pie**r**cings:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Music taste:**

**Biggest Fear and Why (phobia****):**

**Plot ideas (not necessarily for your character, but for anyone):**

**Anythi**n**g else?:**

**Also, keep in mind the rules. You must make your form detailed and you must promise to review every chapter, even if your character is not in it. Also, would the accepted OC creators mind if they just review or PM me so then I know you're not invisible? Thanks, and I promise a quicker update next time!**


End file.
